Galadriel vs Leia
Galadriel vs Leia is the second installment of Princess Rap Battles. It features Lady of Lothlórien from The Lord of the Rings franchise, Galadriel, battling the rebel princess of Alderaan from the Star Wars franchise, Princess Leia. It was released on November 25, 2014. Cast Rappers *Sara Erikson as Galadriel *Whitney Avalon as Princess Leia Cameos *Erika Davidson as Arwen *Scotch Hopkins as Legolas *Jim Klimek as Pippin the Hobbit *Erik Thomas as Luke Skywalker *Shannon Costa as Han Solo *Rose Marie Love and Kristina Ramirez as Slave Leia Lyrics Galadriel One does not simply walk into this fight, I'm the baddest bitch in Middle Earth, the Lady of Light! I look better in white, you should flee from my sight, I'll strike you down like Obi-Wan cause I'm colder than carbonite! You battle me? You're not strong enough! A human break an elf? You don't live long enough! You better listen hard, through those donuts in your hair! By the time I end this line, you will love me and dispair! Princess Leia Calm down, grandma, you're ugly when your mad. Showing off your Dark Side? You remind me of my dad! What a strong female character, obsessed with a ring, And you had to send a group of men to fix everything! When Sauron took over, you hid in a tree! I led the Rebel Alliance and we saved the whole galaxy! When I am done with you, you will be nothing but a crater! My words explode like bombs, I'm a verbal detonator! What have your movies had, like thirteen re-edits? Well most of your runtime is spent on the credits! We're on movie number seven, while you're still on your sixth! Yes, but unlike you, we don't pretend that three don't exist! You're like a Stormtrooper, cause your shots never hit! I wore one gold bikini, and the world lost its shit! I'll rap faster, outlast her, outclass her, surpass her! I'm a master with a blaster, you're a renn faire disaster! I walk in the sky, while you're stuck on the land, Just a hippie Hobbit humper, unblinking and bland! No lightsaber needed to take you out, Search your feelings, you will forfeit this bout. Galadriel I will... Never give in to your Jedi mind, trick! And after Jabba's evil tongue, you should know when you're licked! My lyrics so wet, I'm like a rhyming typhoon! How's Alderaan doing? Sorry, too soon? I see things that were, things that are, things that may be, I'm fully operational, it's over, baby! You shall not pass! Challenge another! You can kiss my ass, pretend it's your brother! Poll Who Won? Galadriel Princess Leia Trivia *This is the first Princess Rap Battle to include male characters. *This is the first Princess Rap Battle to have an odd number of verses. Category:Princess Rap Battles Category:Rap Battles Category:Galadriel vs Leia Category:Galadriel Category:Princess Leia Category:Arwen Category:Legolas Category:Pippin the Hobbit Category:Luke Skywalker Category:Han Solo Category:Sara Erikson Category:Whitney Avalon Category:Erika Davidson Category:Scotch Hopkins Category:Jim Klimek Category:Erik Thomas Category:Shannon Costa Category:Rose Marie Love Category:Kristina Ramirez